All Good Things Start Somewhere
by 3DiamondDimensionDeviant
Summary: After the massive genocide of the Care Bears, the mysterious force behind it assembles the kids together for reason of his own gain. CONTAINS A TON OF XXXX!
1. Extinction

**Prologue**

The world of Care-A-Lot seemed very peaceful that morning, as it had the previous and the one before and every morning before that for what seemed like eternity. For as long as the city in the clouds stood, there were generally rarely any problems. The sun was out (somehow), and all seemed perfect in the colorful cloud city; a little too perfect, for a little too long. The next morning, however, was different; it was dark, and a bright deep red light shined in the distance. The Care Bears flocked back into their homes and locked their doors as the red light got closer.

"What could it be," Tenderheart asked, looking at the image over the horizon. Then, a tall figure rose up from the red light. He wore a dark flowing cloak, and seemed to glide across the clouds without a single footprint. Everyone slowly walked out of their homes, fearful, but also curious as to the identity of the cloaked stranger. He stopped just a few feet from the crowd that had gathered behind Tenderheart to see him. With a snap of his fingers, the figure's cloak evaporated away and he was revealed. It was a man with long jet-black hair and thick burly arms, with heavy metal braces around each wrist. He wore a dark and dirty fatigues jacket covered in dirt and blood, the sleeves completely ripped off by hand. A series of necklaces hung from his neck: the first was a set of silver dog tags, the second was a series of bones and teeth, and the third was a hellish arcane symbol pierced through by a sword with a serpent coiled around it. His thick legs were strapped to the brim with various holsters for knives, guns, and a set of long dark chains hung from his belt adorned with a broken and damaged skull the size of a monkey's head. Between his pursed lips, he held a lit cigar with heavy plumes of smoke rising out of it. One of them stepped forward and looked up at the man.

"H-hello," he said nervously. The man opened his eyes, revealing his burning scarlet eyes with dragon-like pupils as he lifted the cigar away from his mouth.

"Hello," the man said, blowing a long thick trail of smoke out of his mouth before returning the cigar to its original position. His voice-much like his appearance-was dark and foreboding. The mere utterance of that single word was enough to make the bear squeal in terror and flee back into the crowd. "The name's Noose," he said coldly. His dragon eyes glanced around the crowd and pointed a thick black leather-gloved finger at six of the bears in the crowd. Finally, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared into thin air.

"What did you do with them," Tenderheart asked, cringing as he awaited a response from the man. A disturbing and twisted smile spread across Noose's face.

"You'll see them again soon," he said, chuckling a bit. "Question is will you want to." with that, he vanished into thin air without a trace. It had been a full week since the six bears' disappearance. Braveheart, in an attempt to keep everyone's mind at ease, stepped forward.

"C'mon, everyone," he said, trying hard to sound confident and optimistic even though he was just as terrified of what Noose's return would bring as everyone else. "He said that they'd be back. There's nothing to worry about." The crowd obviously wasn't moved, but in fact seemed more restless than before. They all thought about what could be happening to their friends while they were in Noose's captivity, and all the terrible things that he could-and probably was-doing. The next day, the familiar red light shined in the distance, signifying Noose's arrival. However, the sounds of furious snarling also came. Noose did indeed return, but with him were six snarling and ferocious beasts. Among them, a wolf, a dragon, a crocodile, a rhino, a tiger, and something resembling a cross between a scorpion, a serpent, and a rat.

"What's wrong," Noose asked. "I thought you wanted your friends back." the beasts snarled and snapped viciously at them. They finally banded together, Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, with Braveheart leading the group.

"We can always fix them back," Braveheart retorted. "Everyone, Care Bear Stare!" they all fired their energy at the beasts, which didn't seem to effect them as Noose simply smirked.

"Is that it," he mused. "My turn." he released the feral animals from their restraints and they brutally attacked the Care Bears, leaving almost nothing left of them. Some tried to run, but very few got far enough and were soon torn to bits. Within the hour, the beasts had mutilated nearly all of Care-A-Lot's population. "Leave nothing standing, boys," he ordered. The creatures began ripping apart the structures and buildings as Noose bagged one of the dying, surprisingly mostly in tact, Care Bear near his steel-toed boot. As he strode through the carnage, Noose began humming a cheery tune to himself almost sadistically as he strode to where Braveheart was hiding from the carnage. "So, Braveheart, ready to die?" Brave heart lunged at Noose, but he managed to punch the lion out of midair as he toppled to the ground. Noose kicked him in the jaw as he flew straight into a wall, coughing blood upon impact. "Stand up and fight, you coward." Braveheart again tried to charge at the man, but Noose drew out one of the chains on his belt and lassoed it around Braveheart's neck before throwing him down onto the ground.

"Just let me die already," he said defeated. Noose frowned slightly at this remark, retracting the chain from around Braveheart's neck and to his belt.

"I'll let you take one free shot at me," he offered. Braveheart staggered to his feet and attempted to swing weakly at Noose, but collapsed. "Pathetic." Noose threw the once-proud and noble leader of Care-A-Lot into his own chair, shattering it to pieces as Braveheart spit out his teeth and wiped off the blood from his face as he looked up at Noose through his bruised left eye, the right one having completely lost all vision entirely. Noose pulled out a revolver and loaded a bullet into five chambers before spinning it and cocking the gun. "I'm giving you one chance. All of this can be fixed, like it never happened; you can be stronger, better, more powerful than you ever imagined. All you have to do is submit to the King, and become his slaves forever." Braveheart spat a wad of blood into Noose's face indignantly.

"I'd rather die," he said. Noose wiped the blood from his face.

"Suit yourself." with that, he pulled the trigger. The bullet spattered Braveheart across the floors as the headless body fell limp and motionless to the ground, a pool of hot dark red liquid spilling from his neck and spreading across the floor rapidly. Noose left the room and whistled sharply, recalling the creatures as he looked out over the wreckage of the cloud city. He blew a final puff of smoke into the air, before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Vulture to Ravenwing, do you copy? Over." a voice on the other end sounded through.

"Ravenwing to Vulture, read you loud and clear," the voice responded. "Have you completed all objectives assigned? Over."

"Affirmative, Ravenwing," he responded. "Tell Griffin he's cleared for landing. I repeat, cleared for landing. Over."

"Copy that, Vulture," the voice responded. "Over and out."


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Kim sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. She looked over at the picture Nick let her keep of their first real date. She sighed and flopped back on her bed in boredom. Her brother Jason entered and stared back at her.

"Thinking about something," he asked.

"What do you want, Jason," she asked, blowing a stray lock of her blonde hair from her face. "I'm bored enough as it is." Jason glanced over at the photo of her and Nick.

"Well," he said. "Maybe you and Nick could be bored together." Kim sat up and gestured for him to leave.

"Look, you wouldn't be able to understand. You don't have a girlfriend." she pushed Jason out of her room, and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything.

Nick looked over at the phone number Kim gave him after their first date and stared at the phone.

"No, Nick," he told himself. "You have to let her call first. You don't want to seem desperate. Play it cool, y'know." _Please_, a voice in his head retorted. _You__wouldn't__know__cool__if__it__broke__your__legs__and__threw__you__off__the__roof__in__a__cement__body-cast._Nick sighed, knowing that no matter what he said afterward, deep down he knew that the voice had a point. "Maybe I should make the first move. I mean, this is the 21st Century. Is it really that much of s big deal for the guy to ask out the girl? That's how it worked the first-" he was cut off by the phone ringing. As Nick reached out to it, he recoiled back a bit. "Don't reach for it on the first few rings. Play hard to get." The ringing finally got the better of him and he answered, trying to seem laid back. "Yeah," he said.

"So, Nicky Boy, how's it going," a voice said on the other end. It wasn't Kim's voice, it sounded like a boy but with a more velvet tone.

"Who is this," Nick asked.

"What," the voice asked. "I can't give an old friend a call? You never did for me. No calls, no letters, no e-mails, not even a telegram. I thought that I'd make the first move for you, catch up on old times, that sort of thing."

"Look, Darkheart," Nick said.

"Dennis," he corrected him. "I'm no longer Darkheart. I've turned human, and given up my powers." Nick, in an attempt to keep from getting a headache trying to understand it, just shook his head free of the thought.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for your head games. I was trying to call Kim."

"Kim, you say," Dennis said slyly. "I don't remember any Kim the last time we met, Nicky Boy. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well..."

"Nicky's got a girlfriend, Nicky's got a girlfriend." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's real mature."

"You're right, you're right, I got a girl of my own, come to think of it. Maybe we could have like a sorta double date thing or something." Nick was intrigued now. Dennis, in all the time he'd known him, never seemed to show any kind of interest in romance and found it boring and trivial. Nick knew that he just had to meet the girl who was able to settle Dennis down.

"Alright," Nick said finally.

"Splendid." Nick hung up. He would've called Kim, but he decided to make it a surprise for later.

Christy walked through the door to her house, not really expecting a very warm welcome from her mother.

"Mom, I'm back from camp," she called. She walked into the living room to see a very tan blonde man massaging her mother's feet while she lay on the couch. "Didn't you hear me? I'm home." her mother looked up briefly.

"That's nice, Cathie," she replied absently.

"Christy," she corrected.

"Just go to your room," her mother said. "Guillermo and I need some time alone."

"No, no," the man replied. "The girl doesn't bother me."

"Krissy, we'll be going out and won't be back until after midnight," Christy's mother said as she and Guillermo left. "Dinner's in the fridge."

"Mom," Christy called before her mother left. "It's-" the door slammed behind her as her mother went off with her boyfriend of the week. "Christy." she sighed, and flopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

Jason stared up at his wall as Kim's words bounced around in his head. _I__wonder__what__it'd__be__like__to__have__a__girlfriend_, he thought. It wasn't until he noticed a beautiful blonde girl was sitting next to him that he realized he was dreaming.

"I fell asleep, didn't I," he asked. The girl nodded. "So, none of this is real?" the girl nodded again. Jason sighed. "I figured as much, because you're way prettier than my sister and there's no way someone like you could be real." The girl pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips.

"Well," she said, finally speaking for the first time. "If this _is_ a dream, then you can do anything you want." Jason thought about it, and nodded. "Or we could go farther."

"I want to go farther," Jason said, his voice cracking. "Farther's good." The girl kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Jason broke away, though. "Wait, I don't even know your name. I'm Jason."

"Alice," she said. _Alice_, he repeated back in his head. Alice pulled him back onto her lips and they continued making out as Alice threw her jacket to the floor.

Alice jolted herself awake. Dina walked over to her, and purred as Alice petted her.

"It was just a dream, Dina," she said, a bit disappointed. "There's no way that a boy that cute would ever go for someone like me.

"Well," Dina said. "Who's to say that you're not as, if not more, cute than the boy from your dream?" Alice nodded, agreeing with what Dina said before coming to a realization.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Cats don't talk. This is still a dream."

"I don't know, Alice," Dina said. "Is it?" Alice bolted awake again and looked over at Dina at the foot of her bed. She gently nudged the kitten awake, as she looked up at Alice with a bit of irritation.

"Dina," Alice whispered. "You don't talk, right?" Dina meowed, confirming Alice's skepticism about whether or not she was still dreaming and she went back to sleep.

Jason woke up, and found himself on the floor of his bedroom with Kim looking down at him.

"Jason, you okay," she asked. Jason sat up and lifted himself off the floor.

"What time is it," he asked. He looked over at the clock and found out he'd slept for thirteen hours and had woken up at three in the morning.

"I saw you fell asleep after I got back from Nick's so I tucked you in and then I heard you fall out of bed. Are you okay?" Jason nodded.

"I'm fine. Kim," he asked. "Do you think I could get a girlfriend?" Kim nodded.

"I'll even bet she's just as sweet as you are," she said. Jason crawled back into bed, unable to get back to sleep as he was still thinking about the girl from his dream.

A man in a dark red suit sat in an armchair, watching them and sipping brandy. He smiled devilishly as a thought crossed through his head.

"This is going to be fun."


	3. Things Spark Up

**Chapter 2**

The man sat sipping from a wine glass in front of a very large screen.

"That's the thing about humans," he said to himself contently. "They're so interesting and fun to toy with." As the large screen focused on the four, he stared at them with increasing interest. "This is getting boring rather quickly. I believe that something with a little more zest would spice this up a bit." He pulled out a small velvet bag from the inside pocket of his suit and blew a handful of a sparkling powdery red dust onto the screen. "This should, as they would say, get the ball rolling, yes?"

Dennis knocked on Christy's door as she was watching a movie. Christy opened it and saw him standing outside, panting.

"I'm...still...getting...used to...being...human," he panted. Christy let him in and got him some water.

"Did you walk all the way here," she asked, half hoping that he wasn't actually that stupid. Dennis nodded and Christy sighed. "Couldn't you have taken a bus or a taxi or something?"

"I don't have powers anymore, Christy," he said. "Remember? In retrospect, taking a bus probably would've gotten me here faster."

"Look," Christy said, a bit frustrated with her boyfriend's apparent incompetence. "My mom's not going to home for a few hours and-"

"Seriously," Dennis cut her off. "And you're just sitting around with me here? Christy, I may still be getting used to my humanity, but I think I have a good idea of what we can do for the time being, if you catch my drift." Christy was a bit uneasy towards Dennis's tone, as she had been when they first met and made a proposition in a similar nature. Dennis sighed in frustration as he could tell she was trying to interpret his obvious advances. "Let me just cut to the chase," he said, breaking her train of thought. "I want to have sex with you. You didn't really seem like the type I'd have to spell it out to, but there you have it."

"I'm eleven," Christy said defensively. "Half the time I don't even know what you're supposed to be implying." Dennis rolled his eyes.

"So, are going to do this or what? It's not like there's anything better to do." Christy, after much thought, finally nodded as Dennis smiled devilishly. He leaned closer to her and she pulled him in for a deep kiss, allowing his tongue into her mouth and vice versa. They continued their oral assault all the way up to Christy's bedroom when they finally broke away. Just as Dennis was about to take off Christy's shirt, she stopped him.

"Dennis," she said honestly, blushing a bit as she admitted it. "It's my first time and all, so just be gentle." Dennis nodded and lifted off her shirt, leaving her exposed. He unzipped his jacket and slowly eased her out of her tight shorts. Christy, bright red, lay on her bed in nothing but her pink lace white panties. Dennis's hands rested on her torso as she turned even more red. This was the first time she'd ever had a boy in her room, let alone when she was naked, but those thoughts quickly slipped from her comprehension as she felt Dennis's long tongue tasting her breasts while his fingers pinched and played with her nipples. "Dennis, I want it," she heard herself whisper, thinking that it was just in her head. Dennis's attentive fondling and licking of her breasts ceased and he ripped away his pants, revealing, what Christy could only presume, was a rather sizable cock. She seemed to feel almost a magnetic attraction to it as she pressed her lips up against his long, hard dick. She slowly brought more and more of it into her mouth, Dennis moaning with pleasure as he laid back and allowed Christy to do to him as she wanted. Christy quickly learned that Dennis seemed to enjoy having it licked, and Dennis bobbed her head up and down. Christy began enjoying it more and more before she suddenly felt something sticky and sweet filling her mouth.

"Wow Christy," Dennis said impressed as he pulled Christy's mouth off of his penis. "Nobody's ever made me cum that fast." Christy swallowed the stuff and found it had a pleasantly salty aftertaste to it. She noticed something when she got off her knees that her panties felt wet. Dennis quickly, without warning, removed them and stared at her glistening wet pussy. He motioned for her to lie back down on the bed, which she complied, and felt Dennis's tongue slither around her pussy.

"Oh Dennis," she moaned. "That feels really good! Don't stop." Dennis slid deeper into Christy's pussy and tasted more of her, pinching her clit to make her squeal with pleasure. Christy moaned when Dennis finally reached one spot that made her hit the roof. "Right there, right there," she cried. Finally, she couldn't ignore the sensation building up within her. A torrent of creamy fluids erupted from her that Dennis hungrily licked up.

"You taste so sweet," he said. "Now, time for the main course. Don't worry I'll go slowly." He eased his cock into her pussy, stroking her long dark chestnut brown hair as he went, Christy cringing and shivering as she felt him inside her. "You're so hot and so tight," he said. Finally, Christy felt her hymen break and Dennis's cock thrust in and out of her slowly. Dennis stopped when he saw her crying. "Are you okay, Christy," he asked. Christy nodded.

"Just go a little faster, and a little harder," she said sweetly. "It feels really good." Dennis complied, pumping Christy harder and harder as she clenched down on Dennis and felt him shooting off inside her as she came again. He collapsed as Christy looked down at him. "What's wrong," she asked. "Don't you want to keep going? I still want to." Dennis sighed.

"Christy, we'll have plenty of time for more sex," he assured her, kissing her on the cheek. "Right now, let's just rest for a few minutes." Christy nodded and wrapped her arms around Dennis.


	4. Jason's Girlfriend

**Chapter 3**

Jason's dreams about Alice began to become more frequent, as the boy wished more and more that she was real-little did he know, Alice herself was thinking something similar. As he drifted off to sleep, the dream began like usual. Jason was making out with Alice and she threw her jacket to the floor. This time, however, the dream was different. This time, Alice took off her shirt and tossed it with her jacket and pulled away Jason's pants. Jason watched as Alice's lips closed around his cock. Her tongue skillfully wrapped around his cock as she slid up and down.

"Alice," Jason moaned. "You didn't tell me you were so good." Alice nodded as Jason felt himself orgasm in her mouth. "Sorry about that." Alice licked his cum from her lips and swallowed it.

"Why," she asked. "You're just as sweet as you taste." Jason's hands grabbed at Alice's breasts and started licking her nipples. Alice moaned, and reached into her pants fingering herself through her panties.

"It doesn't seem fair that I get off and you don't," Jason said, as Alice blushed when she realized that Jason noticed her fingering herself. Jason pulled off her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked. He started licking around Alice's slick pink pussy, as she moaned louder.

"Jason," she moaned. "You're so good!" Jason dug his tongue deeper and deeper into Alice before she finally screamed and Jason started tasting something sweet and creamy. He licked it up from Alice's pussy before she climbed up on top of him. At this point, Jason was just going with whatever he wanted to happen-being a dream and all. His length finally stopped at a wall, which he pressed through and Alice screamed.

"I'm not hurting you, am I," he asked. Alice shook her head as Jason pounded away at her. He continued groping with one hand and licking her breasts, sticking his fingers in her tight ass to drive her farther. As they came together, Jason woke up in a haze. Kim walked through the door, her hair less styled than usual and her sweater on backwards.

"I'll see you later, Nicky," she called out the door. As she shut it, she attempted to brush her hair into a more manageable state. She jumped and spun around to see Jason.

"Oh Jason," she said relieved. "You startled me. It was that dream again?" he nodded. Just as Kim was about to say something, her phone rang; it was Nick. "Hi Nicky, what's up?"

"Kimmy," Nick stuttered a bit. "How would you like to go on a double date? It'll be you, me, an old friend of mine, I think his girlfriend's asked some of her friends to tag along." Kim thought about it before finally answering.

"Alright," she said. "Sounds like fun." she looked down at Jason. "If you can find someone, you can come." Jason nodded. "So, see you later."

John sat at the end of the bed while Dawn rubbed his back.

"C'mon, John," she urged him. "Christy's counting on us to be there. Besides, she's your friend too."

"No," John corrected her. "She's your friend, I only know her because I know you. You two have been best friends since, like, first grade. Besides, me and Dennis never have anything to talk about."

"Well," Dawn pointed out. "There's Dennis's friend Nick. You could probably find something to talk about with him." John didn't say anything. Dawn pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "So, are you going to think or are we going to have some fun?" Before he could answer, Dawn's tongue slid into his mouth and they kissed. After a while, John broke the kiss to take off Dawn's shirt. This began the two of them stripping each other-John took off Dawn's pants after Dawn took off John's shirt. Before long, they were both in their underwear. Dawn made it obvious that John was going first and pulled out his cock, slowly putting the tip in. Her tongue played with it for a while and she slowly slid down his shaft until reaching the base.

"Dawn," John moaned. "I almost forgot how good you are!" Dawn closed her eyes and slid up and down her boyfriend's length. As his moans got louder, Dawn began to feel like John was going to orgasm at any point. She sped up even more and finally felt John's cum erupt into her mouth. She got up off her knees and swallowed it. "Aren't we going to keep going," John asked a bit disbelieving.

"No," she said. "I'm tired. I promise that we'll go all out in the morning." John lit up as she said that. "No anal, though. I'm just not up for that." John sighed and fell asleep, groping Dawn as he drifted off.

The man sat there, noticing that his glass was almost empty. He pulled a small silver bell out of his jacket and rang it twice. A rather tall man who couldn't have been more than fifty came at the sound of the bell.

"More brandy, Master Alexander," he said in a constrained and disciplined tone.

"If you'd be so kind, Arthur," Alexander said. Arthur pulled out an expensive-looking bottle and poured the crimson contents into the glass. He motioned for him to stop, and Arthur complied. "My fine cigars, Arthur." Arthur pulled out a box of long thick black cigars, and Alexander chose one and put it in his mouth. Arthur pulled out a lighter and ignited the cigar as the man casually blew a few rings into the air.

"Anything else for you," Arthur asked. He shook his head, and Arthur left as quickly and silently as he'd entered. Alexander tasted a sample of the now-full glass and sighed contently.

"Perhaps," he said thoughtfully. "It's best that they find out. Arthur, fetch my cane and hat. I'll be going out for a while." Arthur arrived shortly, carrying a gold cane with a silver dragon head handle, emeralds embedded in the eyes, and a tall black top hat with a crimson brim across it. Alexander put on the hat, and steadied himself with the cane as he got out of the chair.

The next day, Jason went for a walk in the park in an attempt to clear his head. On his way, she saw a girl sitting on a bench under a tree alone. He stopped and walked over to her.

"Any reason you're here alone," he asked, sitting next to her.

"My parents don't even know they have a daughter," she said in a strangely familiar voice. "They don't even know my name; they always called me 'that girl who lives here.' I just wish there was someone to appreciate me." she sighed, and glanced away. "I'm just blowing off steam. You probably don't care." She turned to him and saw something familiar about the boy, as he did with her.

"You look familiar," she said. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Jason said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice," she said. A spark lit up inside Jason, and tried something to confirm his theory.

"I'm Jason," he said. Alice felt the exact same spark, and the two looked into each others eyes.

"You're real," they said to each other in amazement.


	5. Sir Alexander Heirld

**Chapter 4**

Kim lay on the couch, watching commercials when there was a knock at the door. Nick was standing in the doorway, holding a rose bouquet.

"Nicky, they're beautiful," she said, taking the roses and inhaling their scent.

"So, where's your brother," he asked.

"He called and said that he'd meet up with us," she answered. "So, I'll just text him where we're going."

"Dennis said to meet up with him and his girlfriend at the movies." Kim nodded, and they left.

Kim and Nick met up with Dennis, a thin red-haired boy and-who she assumed-his girlfriend, a beautiful brunette in short-shorts. Two others, a boy and girl, with the same blonde hair and brown eyes were standing next to Dennis.

"Nick," Dennis said welcomingly. "How are you? Haven't seen you in years. This is my girlfriend Christy, her friends Dawn and John. I'm to assume that this beautiful young orchid is Kim, yes?" Nick nodded irritably. "Charmed, my dear." Dennis bowed, and Christy rolled her eyes. Jason and a very tall and very thin girl with large blue eyes and her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail joined the rest of the group.

"Oh, right," Kim said with the realization of Jason's appearance. "This is my little brother Jason. Jason, you know Nick, that's his friend Dennis, his girlfriend Christy, and her friends John and Dawn."

"This is Alice," Jason said. "Alice, that's my sister Kim and her boyfriend Nick." Alice shook Kim's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said. "You look almost as pretty as Jason described you." Kim nodded absently, as she felt something cold in the air.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being followed," she asked aloud. No one answered, and she just shrugged it off as they went into the theatre. Alexander slowly walked up the distant hill, the rhythmic sounds of his cane keeping in tap with his footsteps.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "These humans seem to become more and more fascinating by the moment."

After some small talk, and the realization that John and Dawn weren't brother and sister but dating, Kim felt a sudden cold chill.

"Something wrong, Kimmy," Nick asked. Kim shivered.

"It's nothing, Nicky," she said. "Just a little cold." Nick draped his cape over her and she smiled at him. It suddenly felt colder as the sky got suddenly darker. A man in a black top hat with a thick red brim walked by. He was wearing a dark red suit and holding a cane, which kept in rhythm with his feet. He stopped in front of them as his glistening dark green eyes peered out from under the brim of his hat.

"Afternoon," he said coolly. Alice was the first to speak.

"Who," he asked. "Who refers to what, and what I am is a man. A man of wealth and taste, a, shall we say, connoisseur of sorts who is interested in studying humans. As for titles, you may call me Alexander. Sir Alexander Daeramonta Vincent Heirld esquire, but you may simply call me Sir Alexander, the Angel who cleansed the world of a truly bilesome race."

"Okay," Jason said curiously. "it's kindof a long name, though."

"What do you mean," Christy asked. Sir Alexander smirked. He lifted a black gloved hand off the hilt of his cane and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, the group was in a fog-filled graveyard.

"Look around you," he said. The kids came to the realization that they weren't in just any graveyard: this was a graveyard for Care Bears. Each of the headstones had the name of a different bear and even some of them indicating the burial grounds of the Care Bear Cousins. They looked back at him as Sir Alexander pulled a long black cigar out of jacket pocket and struck a match against Tenderheart's headstone. "Impressive work even for me, if I do say so," he chuckled. He inhaled deeply from the long roll as they stared in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like this," Dawn cried in disbelief, her voice on the verge of tears. Sir Alexander blew a puff of grey smoke into the air.

"I don't much care for the little filth-ridden pustules," he said, blowing thickset of cloud into her face as he spoke slowly. Dawn coughed and attempted to get the smoke away as he continued. "You see, I am a man of culture, of power. If I find something that interests me, I like to toy with it, twist it until it breaks for my amusement. If something is not to my liking..." He paused to take in another long, slow intake of nicotine. A small spirit shaped like a bear appeared from the smoke and perched in the palm of his hand. "I destroy it," he said justly. With that, he took the smoky bear spirit and it solidified into the form of a small Care Bear cub. Alexander took the bear cub's neck into his fist and squeezed, suffocating the creature before its head burst in a gory splatter of blood and grey matter across the headstones and parched grass. Nick, in a rage, charged at him, but seemed to fade through him as though he wasn't there. Sir Alexander grabbed the boy by the throat and, with a truly impressive amount of strength, lifted him off the ground, choking Nick.

"Ah Nicholas," he said, chuckling and blowing smoke from the corners of his mouth. "So naive, so easily lead astray. Almost as pathetic as any other human." he threw Nick into a cross, as he fell with an audible snap. Kim ran over to him, sobbing hysterically. "Not to worry, Kimberly. If he died, he died in a graveyard." Kim sobbed even harder as Dennis took his turn to attack Sir Alexander. The man punched Dennis hard in the jaw, leaving a noticeable trail of blood from his mouth. "You should've kept your powers, Darkheart. What could you possibly want to give them up for?" Dennis spat out one of his teeth and looked over at Christy. Sir Alexander smirked, and pulled a long glistening silver blade out of his cane and slashed a large mark down Dennis's chest before returning it to the cane.

"What do you want," Alice demanded. "Why are you doing this?" Sir Alexander walked up to Alice, noticeably towering over her and raised a hand to her. Noticing Alice flinch, Sir Alexander lowered the hand slightly.

"A gentleman would never hit a lady," he said, allowing Alice to let down her guard. However, Sir Alexander slapped Alice hard across the face. "Then, I'm no gentleman. What I want, young lady, is entertainment. You are just the ones to offer it to me." He snapped his fingers and Nick opened his eyes, Kim hugging his tightly against her chest.

"What kind of entertainment," Dawn asked skeptically.

"Something that I know will interest you," he said. "I believe that you will enjoy it very much more than what any stranger could give to you in some cheap motel." He ran a gloved hand over Alice's face as his eyes travelled across her body. "I'm sure you in particular will do quite well." Begrudgingly, they accepted.


	6. True Purpose

**Chapter 5**

Arthur sat down at a small holly table, sipping a cup of tea when he heard the rhythmic sounds of Sir Alexander's cane. When his master returned, a trail of children-mostly girls-trudged along in a single-file line, chained together.

"I take it your venture to Earth went well, did it not Master Alexander," Arthur inquired. Sir Alexander nodded.

"You can't expect to get away with this," Kim snapped. "My dad's a cop." Sir Alexander scoffed.

"Yes," he said casually. "I'm sure that will be quite believable." he cleared his throat, and mimicked her voice. "Daddy, Daddy, please help me! I got abducted by an interdimensional all-powerful celestial being to be used for his own personal gain." He chuckled a bit at his own joke before yanking the chain and forcing them forward. He handed Arthur the chain. "Arthur, take the brats to the Preparation Room until I figure out what to do with them."

"Shall I assert my full authority, if need be," Arthur asked. Sir Alexander shook his head.

"Just get them ready," he commanded. "I'll deal with them from there. You may strike them if they get out of line, however, but nothing more." Arthur nodded, trying to hide a wicked smile creeping across his thin lips and led them away. He led them down a long hallway with a long chartreuse velvet carpet. The walls were plastered with an array of various taxidermy beasts, most of which seemed almost alien, with brass plaques under them labeling the name of the creature, the date of it's death, and a small side-comment in dark letters. They passed by the body of two beasts not too far from each other. On the left was a dark-haired man, his eyes removed from their sockets. The plaque read: SUBJECT: JEFFERY WALLACE- HUMAN, DATE: OCTOBER 14th 1980, SO FASCINATING THAT THE STRONGEST RACE ON EARTH IS THE EASIEST TO KILL; BARELY PUT UP A FIGHT. On the right, was a bear with light brown fur with a plaque that read: SUBJECT: "CARE BEAR", DATE: AUGUST 23rd, 2009, THE LAST OF IT'S PATHETIC KIND; GOOD RIDDANCE. Arthur followed their gaze to the Care Bear's mounted head and smirked.

"Yes," he thought aloud. "It was one of the more sweet, if a bit tart, dishes that I prepared for Master Alexander in some time. I've seen thousands of fantastic creatures perish, but the Master took the most pleasure in seeing their bodies skinned and hacked, all the while as they screamed." The children winced at his remark, but not at the words themselves, but the sly, almost self-satisfied way he said each word as though he'd killed them himself. He quickly shook his head, and his former strained and disciplined attitude returned. He gazed over the children, especially the girls, and nodded approvingly. "The Master always did know what was best for the king's tastes. He'll be happy to have something new in the palace for his enjoyment." Finally, Alice spoke up, her voice shaking a bit in fear of anticipation.

"Is he going to kill us," she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Neither the Master nor his majesty the King have any intention on eating human," he said, as he lead them to a large wooden door. "Even if you weren't as valuable as you are." He knocked twice, paused, knocked once, paused, then knocked three times, and the loud sounds of various locks clicking and several keys turning filled the air. The door opened with a slow creak, and a pale bony creature stood in the doorway.

"Mister Arthur," he said in a very thick voice. "The way is clear. Simply follow the light." Arthur, oblivious to the creature's appearance or tone, simply nodded, leading them down a stone spiral staircase. Dawn stared down at it, as the creature hissed at her. Finally, they stopped in an empty dungeon.

"Now, children," Arthur said. "Shall we begin?" he glanced down at Dennis, Nick, Jason, and John. When he snapped his fingers, the creature lumbered in and bit through the chain connecting the four to the girls and led them in the darkness before disappearing. "Not to worry, ladies. Lell wouldn't harm them unless the Master required it. They've simply been taken to a place where they will be trained on what their tasks will be upon your joint presentation to the royal family." Arthur pulled out a pair of white rubber gloves and snapped them over his fingers, flexing them comfortably. "Who'd like to go first?" Kim slowly stepped forward and Arthur grabbed her firmly by the wrist and pulled her over to him. He started by grabbing her sweater and ripping it off of her body, leaving her chest exposed to the others.

"What are you doing," she demanded. He then proceeded to slowly unzip her jeans and pulled them off her body. In nothing but her bright white underwear, Kim could only silently cry as Arthur's rubber gloves ran over her body and he prodded his fingers in her pussy and ass. "Please. Please stop." Upon completion of his inspection, he pushed Kim out of the way and randomly chose another girl: Alice. He quickly got to removing Alice's jacket and shirt. He then went on to remove her pants, leaving her in nothing but her pink and white-lace panties. Alice felt her body rubbed up by the strange man and squealed as his fingers went into her tight virgin ass. Next up was Dawn, who started sobbing hysterically as Arthur removed her shirt. Before her shorts were removed, Arthur squeezed her and slid his had into the waistband, leaving her in nothing but her pale blue butterfly-imprinted panties for Arthur's molestation. Before she could join the other girls, Arthur licked her ear, making her shiver. Just as he removed Christy's shirt, she tried to lash out at him, but he grabbed her arm and struck her across the face. Christy was in a state of shock at this as Arthur removed her shirt and revealed her brightly-colored lacy panties of various shades of pink and lilac. She suddenly burst into tears as Arthur's gloves pinched at her nipples.

"I hate this," she sobbed. "Why are you doing this?" She continued to cry as Arthur looked into her dark brown eyes overflowing with tears. He grabbed tightly onto her ass and leaned so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'm going to love you most of all, Christina," he whispered and led her to the rest of the girls all trying to cover their naked bodies. Their clothes lay in a large pile, which then opened a trap door to a pit of fire when Christy's clothes were added. Sir Alexander entered and smiled at the girls' nakedness.

"This is going to be very fun," he said.


	7. Alice Sweet Alice

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you, Arthur," he said. "You may go." Arthur nodded and left. He paced in front of them slowly, the girls sniffling and trying to hide their tears. "Alright, ladies. There may have been an ulterior motive to your presence here. You see, in addition to being the multiverse's greatest hunter, I'm also a collector of sorts. The King frequently commissions me to hunt down new, shall we say, playmates for himself. The pay-as you've most definitely been able to tell-is quite sizable and I've been knighted for my deeds and given a truly lavish lifestyle the likes of which most dukes would envy. They do." He removed a riding crop from inside the left arm of his suit and snapped it across his hand in a sign of dominance. "Now then, as you know, your clothes have been destroyed. You will be given clothes if and when I supply them to you, and you will wear them. Any acts that I wish to take upon you, you will do without question or disobedience. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to use severe punishment, humiliation, and/or the like. You're probably wondering what the treatment that Arthur gave you was and why the gloves were necessary. Well, that was to replenish your virginity, had it not already been lost. Any acts that are asked upon you with another or from your master will also be carried out immediately, or you shall refer to the aforementioned punishment. Before we begin, are there any questions? Feel free to speak up at this time." Alice cleared her throat.

"Are we going to die," she asked. Sir Alexander shook his head.

"No, Alice," he answered. "You will not be killed or harmed in any way to cause death, intentional or otherwise."

"What's going to happen to us," Christy asked in a small voice. Though seeming very out of element to Dawn, she assumed that her best friend's new more frightened and uneasy attitude was from the events that had transpired in the past few moments.

"You will be broken," Sir Alexander answered. "Trained to embrace your sluttiness, and be sold to the King to be his personal sex toys." the girls shuddered. Though they had never seen or met the King, they knew someone who bought sex slaves from Sir Alexander couldn't be very kind. "Now, if there are no more questions, we begin." he snapped his fingers and a pair of identical Sir Alexanders stepped out of the shadows following a fourth. The original took Alice, while the other three took Christy, Dawn, and Kim respectively. "Now, does everyone have their girl?" the clones nodded. "Good, we meet back here in one hour." they parted ways, retreating to opposites sides of the dungeon with their girls in toe while the original stayed with Alice.

"Please, sir," Alice begged. "You don't understand. I'm not a slut, I don't even know what a slut is!" Sir Alexander ignored her and caused a rope to tie her hands behind her back. He stuck a finger into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them away, leaving her completely naked. "No! Don't! Please stop, I beg you!" He ripped his clothes away from his body, and forced Alice to her knees so she was eye-level with his, nearly, foot-long cock.

"Just close your eyes," he ordered. Alice did as she was told and felt her mouth slide down his shaft slowly as tears came out the sides of her eyes. She instinctively maneuvered her tongue around his long dick and felt it hit the back of her throat and cause Alice to gag. She ignored it and continued to suck him harder and harder, feeling his dick getting bigger in her mouth. Sir Alexander stroked her long blonde hair, cutting it loose from her ponytail and having it flow down her bare back.

"You're so much more adorable than the other sluts I've had suck my cock," he remarked. "I-I can feel it." Suddenly Alice felt something filling her mouth. It was salty and thick, but very sweet at the same time. He refused to let her spit it out, though. "Swallow it." She nodded and obeyed him. "That's a good girl. You're going to love the taste of it, or you'll have to get used to it as there will be much, much more." Alice sniffed a bit, and felt Sir Alexander's tongue brush across her nipples lightly. She gasped a bit, and felt him licking her breast contently. Alice finally just lost control and fell back on her hands. "You like that, don't you my horny little bitch?" Alice started crying.

"No," she whimpered. "I'm not horny. I just wanna go home." Sir Alexander pinched her nipples hard, and she screamed; not because it felt painful, but because it felt good, very good. Alice felt something dampening between her legs and looked down to see she'd wet her panties. It didn't feel like pee, though, it was much thicker. Alice turned bright shade of crimson when she saw Sir Alexander remove her wet panties, and begin running his finger up and down her glistening moist slit.

"My, my, Alice," he said, chuckling. "You're such a dirty little girl. You must've been thinking something very dirty to get this wet this fast." He rolled her on all fours and pressed her face to the stone floor. Alice blushed even deeper than felt his fingers spread her pussy. "So pink, too. Let's see if you taste as sweet as you look." He spread apart her tight firm ass cheeks and pulled out a long thick blue rod.

"No," she screamed. "No, please! Don't do it!" Sir Alexander pushed a ball gag into her mouth and clamped her nipples, causing her to scream in the gag. Sir Alexander slid the phallus up and down her moist pussy, causing her to shiver. He stuck his long tongue into her ass and licked around, causing her to feel hotter and hotter. Alice gasped as she felt two of Sir Alexander's fingers slide up into her pussy and feel her tight soaking velvety walls. Finally, Sir Alexander pushed the rod up into her ass hard and she flinched in pain. He turned it on and it began to spasm violently.

"Now," he said. "It's only fair that a young lady such as yourself is allowed to feel the same pleasure you gave me." He dug his tongue into her pussy, lapping at her hungrily. "You taste so sweet." she moaned as he tongued at her folds before resting his erect cock on her vibrating ass. "You did such a good job not cumming before your master I think you deserve a reward. A big reward." Alice screamed louder and she felt the vibrator in her ass turn up and Sir Alexander's cock enter her virgin pussy. He broke through her hymen with almost no effort, and began pumping her harder than she ever knew she could take. He stroked her long blonde hair in an effort to comfort her. "The worst part's over now, my sweet. They'll only get better and better from here. Soon, you'll be taking men much larger and thicker. It's the only reason you exist after all: to make men cum. You're very good at it." Alice sobbed as she felt something big coming, bottled up inside her. She wanted to release it, and found it hard with Sir Alexander ramming her and the vibrator in her ass and her sensitive clit being pinched. Finally, Sir Alexander pulled out of her and came all over her chest, removing the clamps and gag as Alice cried. Her first orgasm hit hard and she couldn't even enjoy it. Sir Alexander removed the vibrator slowly and helped her up and the rope vanished from her wrists.


	8. Octavio

**Chapter 7**

Alice woke up naked on the stone floor of the dungeon when a short black-haired boy with thick red streaks through his hair looked down at her with his dark amber eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under his black leather jacket, grayed from age and a pressed pair of pinstripe pants. Alice scrambled away from him, hiding her nakedness.

"Relax, Alice," he said calmly, with a faint New Zealand accent. "My father sent me here while he gathers up his clones."

"W-who are you," she asked.

"Octavio Heirld, son of Sir Alexander Heirld," he said, bowing before her. "I just wish that I'd met someone of your enchanting nature on more...tasteful circumstances." Alice blushed, both from his remark and still recovering from Octavio seeing her naked.

"Nobody's ever called me 'enchanting' before," she said quietly.

"I fail to see why," he said. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders to cover her. "This should help. I can imagine that you'd be cold in one of my father's dungeons." she smiled, the first time here that anyone showed her any kindness. Immediately following this, Sir Alexander stepped into the room, his cane tapping against the stone floor.

"Octavio," he said firmly. "Why are you associating with the whore? She is to be sold off to the King, as you should be well aware!"

"The King," she inquired.

"His majesty King Abelard of the noble land of Seltoria," Octavio explained.

"Alice, go put on your new uniform," Sir Alexander ordered, snapping a riding crop across his palm. "Arthur is waiting outside." Alice removed Octavio's jacket and handed it back to him as she left the room.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Sir Alexander nodded.

"The King likes to have his servants obedient and loyal, thus they must be broken of their will. Now, don't you think you have something to bleach, like that jacket?" Octavio scoffed and walked out of the dungeon. "That boy. He could've had so much to offer in assisting me, but instead he does everything to spite me, just like his mother."

Alice walked through the corridors dressed in a very skimpy frilly maid outfit, her panties flashing with each step she took. Finally, she met up with Kim who was dressed in a very short miniskirt and small revealing top.

"My butt hurts so much," Kim whined. She looked down at her uniform, seeing that it barely covered her panties. "This is so humiliating." Alice nodded, looking down at her own uniform with equal discontent.

"Where are the boys," Alice asked. "At least we can know that they're having just as bad a time as us." John walked over to them.

"Hey girls," he said. He paused and looked down at their clothes. "You look...nice."

"Shut up, John," Kim said bitterly. "What are you so happy about?"

"What's not to be happy about," he said. "I've done nothing but have sex with hot girls for the past nine hours! I never knew that anal sex would be so amazing; Dawn never let me." Kim glared at him.

"You wouldn't be singing the same tune if it was _you_ getting it up there," she said. John nodded thoughtfully, muttering a 'fair enough' to himself.

"C'mon, I know where the other girls are. They've been looking for you." Kim walked along with John, as Alice blindly followed.

"Alice," Kim asked, a little concerned. "You haven't said anything in a while. Something up?"

"I think I finally found someone who actually loves me," Alice said blankly.

"Well," Kim said. "Jason really likes you. Before he met you, he'd had dreams about you for, like, a week."

"Me too," she said. Finally, they met up with the others. Dawn was dressed in a very short skintight dress, and Christy was dressed in a bikini and short-shorts. Octavio walked up to them.

"Hmm," he said to himself. "Weren't there three more of you?" He snapped his fingers and the other three boys appeared. "Much better. I'm Octavio, and I must apologize for my father's actions. If I may borrow a phrase from the Vernacular, he can be a real hard-ass."

"To say the least," Christy said. Octavio smirked at her.

"Ah, I believe that his majesty will enjoy you the most, Christy," he said.

"Octavio," Sir Alexander ordered sharply. "Bring two of those brats here. The cute blonde one and the brunette; the short blonde one." Dawn flinched as Octavio grabbed Alice and Christy and led them down a corridor.

"I apologize for this, girls, but my father is very business and takes his business seriously. Alice, I hope that you understand and this doesn't change anything." Alice nodded. Finally, they entered a large room with a tall velvet armchair occupied by Sir Alexander.

"Ladies," he ordered. "Entertain me. Octavio, you may leave." Octavio bowed and left the room. "Well?" after some thought and a long moment of dead air, Sir Alexander came to a sudden conclusion. He snapped his fingers and Arthur and a similarly dressed man pinned the two down, and fastened heavy weights to their limbs.

"What's the big idea," Christy demanded, struggling against the weight.

"Don't worry, girls," he said. "The weights will be removed soon. For now, you two need to take your medicine." the girls' eyes widened in fear as the two men pulled away their short skirts and pulled off their panties, leaving their tight slits. Both men pulled out what looked like a syringe but instead of a needle at the end it was a straw. The syringes themselves seemed to be filled with a pink jell-like substance. The girls forced harder against their restraints, but to no avail. "It won't hurt you, it will-however-make many much needed changes to your firm supple bodies that will prove much, much more useful to your future masters and/or mistresses." Arthur stuck the long tube deep into Alice's pussy as she squirmed, the other man doing the same to Christy with similar results.

"No," she screamed. "Please, not there!" She felt the thick substance ooze its way through her tight hole and finally felt her body begin to get hot. The men rolled them over and stuck the girls kneeling with their tight asses in the air and their faces to the floor as they felt tubes twice as thick as the last ones slide deep into their asses. Alice silently cried in pain as she felt the molasses-like substance slide through her tight ass. Finally, the two men released the weights and left, Alice and Christy suddenly feeling very hot, their nethers tingling almost painfully. Christy ripped off her top as Alice slid herself out of the revealing maid outfit and tossed it away. Christy ripped off her skirt and started rubbing herself and moaning loudly.

"What's wrong with us," Alice said. "Why am I so hot?"

"Longongh wax extract mixed with lion's blood," Sir Alexander explained as Alice stuck two fingers into her panties before shoving them into her pussy. "Together with XG4-Q, highly potent and very rare pheromone used to boost one's sexual potency ten fold, and you have the most powerful aphrodisiac in All Known Existence-Temptation Pür." Christy started pinching Alice's nipples, who in turn started rubbing Christy's pussy fast.

"I want to cum so bad," Alice squealed as Christy's fingers went deep into her pussy.

"Me too," Christy said, Alice's fondling and sucking of her breasts driving her. Before long, both girls were getting tired of each other's games and went into a 69 position, licking their juices and drinking each other deeply. Alice tried sticking her fingers up Christy's still-sensitive asshole, which finally caused them to cum simultaneously. Before they could react, Christy and Alice were making out, their tongues interlocked and tasting their own pussy from the other.

"Very good, ladies," Sir Alexander said. "Your uniforms will be returned to you before the day is out. Now, I believe that we should end this day early. We have a lot of training and practices in the morning."


	9. SelfDestruction

**Chapter 8**

Christy lie awake, tossing and turning in her bed. It was perplexing how she couldn't sleep when it was the most comfortable bed she'd slept in all her life. Again, like earlier that day, she felt hot and wet. She slipped out of bed, tip-toeing across the room in her pale lilac lingerie over to Alice, her long blonde hair strewn across the pillow in disarray from similar sleeplessness.

"Alice," Christy whispered. "Alice, are you awake?" Alice opened one eye. Her bright blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the thin ray of moonlight streaming down into the room.

"You can't sleep either," she asked. Christy nodded. Alice looked down at her pale blue lingerie. "You feel the same way?" Christy nodded again. Alice felt hotter than ever, something in her head compelling her to kiss Christy on the lips. Almost immediately recovering her senses, she repelled away from Christy anxiously. Christy stared blankly back at Alice, smiling seductively and returning the kiss, her long pink tongue slithering through Alice's mouth. Every cell of the girl's body wanted to resist Christy's kiss, but strangely Alice's tongue was in Christy's mouth. The two slid out of the negligee, as Christy felt Alice's soft warm hands on her chest. In return, she started to playfully pinch Alice's nipples, making sure not to get too frisky and wake the others. Christy suddenly noticed-Alice not wearing any panties at the time, though it might have been equally prevalent regardless-that the girl who was fondling her who she'd known for less than twenty-four hours was getting wet.

"Alice," Christy whispered. "I'm so wet, and I need release now." Alice moaned, nodding and gripping Christy's ass with a surprising level of forcefulness for a girl Alice's age. Christy's tongue was licking at Alice's dripping wet insides faster than Christy was able to comprehend. Christy, forgetting to keep quiet so as not to wake the others (who were thankfully heavy sleepers), succumbed to Alice's forceful tonguing and began moaning loudly. "Yes, Alice! There!" Alice sped up a bit as Christy started rubbing Alice's swollen clit. In no time, both girls came to blissful satisfaction, near-unconscious after their ordeal. Alice gathered up a small amount of strength and kissed Christy on the cheek.

"We should do this with the other girls when we get some privacy," she said. Christy agreed, though in the back of her mind she wasn't entirely sure if what Alice said was either her sexual desire unleashed or if the drug was taking a much more rapid effect than she thought it would at first.

The next morning, the girls woke up. Christy barely slept at all, while Kim and Dawn rose up and looked around. Alice slowly awoke to find herself in Nick's bed on the opposite side of the room. She panicked and rolled over, falling off the mattress and waking Nick.

"Alice," he asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Alice got back to her feet and nodded. Kim finally spoke up.

"Where are Dennis and John?" Just then, the two walked into the room.

"Guys, wake up," Dennis ordered. "Sir Alexander said he wanted us for tests at 0900."

"You're seriously taking orders from a guy who kidnapped and raped us," Christy said in disbelief, summing up the group's reaction.

"To be fair," John pointed out. "He raped you. If he wants to throw hot women at us, we're not going to complain anymore than if he gave you girls cute boys." Kim pondered the statement and saw validation to it, but promptly shook it from her mind; it was entirely beside the point, anyway. As they left the room, they changed back into their uniforms; Christy and Alice, however, found theirs a bit more snug than the night before. Passing it off as nothing, they departed shortly after. Alice followed the others, but stopped when she saw Octavio.

"Hello Alice," he said. "You look nice this morning. Care to join me with the servants for breakfast?" Alice thought about it for a brief moment and nodded. He led her to a large onyx-plated room, with a long table in the center. Across it, there was food of all kinds-everything from oatmeal to baked Alaska laid out before various men and women, contently eating like a steer ignorant to it's demise at the slaughterhouse. One of the servants, a woman who looked young enough to be her mother, glanced up from her smoke salmon and look at Alice with a subtle hint of distaste.

"Do they have anything good," she asked. Octavio glanced down at her bemused.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," he said. "Take what you may."

"Octavio," the woman spoke. "This...harlot isn't fit to dine amongst the likes of the civil. Especially when presenting herself in such a volatile garb." Alice glanced down at her uniform to realize that she had large breasts. The small uniform squeezed around them tightly, leaving very little to the imagination, even her own. Octavio grabbed the woman by her throat and pressed her face against his, instantly drawing the attention of the other servants away from breakfast and to Octavio.

"I shall warn you but once, Mildred," he said coldly, in a dark tone that Alice had never heard from him before. "You shan't address Miss Allison in such a manner again or your silver tongue will soon rust fairly quickly. Have I made my point, because I refuse to repeat myself?" Mildred nodded, noticeable fear in her eyes; on par, if not exceeding, the fear Alice herself saw on the faces of her friends as they were stripped and fondled in front of her. Mildred handed her plate to Alice, who looked down at it curiously.

"No, thank you," Alice said. "I'll just have my own." Octavio released his grip on Mildred's throat and the servants resumed their usual dining habits, even with the noticeable thick tension in the room that made everything feel like everyone was one breath away from dropping dead of some deadly toxin.

Jason rolled himself out of bed, and threw on a pair of clothes provided next to him. When he finally arrived in the room amongst the other boys, he saw that Nick had already been awakened. Sir Alexander-or at least one of him-stood and waited for him to sit on one of the four plush armchairs that were propped against the far wall.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Jason," he said. "Nicholas, Daniel, Jonathan, your training begins. Take your pick of women, as I must attend to more pressing matters of my own." with that, he vanished in a burst of black smoke. A door opened on the other end of the room, and a row of scantily-clad women walked out.

"I hate this guy for what he did and is doing to my girlfriend," Dennis said. "But I couldn't care less as long as he keeps throwing these hot chicks at us."

"I hear that," Nick agreed.

"Ditto," John added. They each took a woman, as Jason looked the remaining girls over. He finally stopped at a short girl, looking about Christy's age, with long red hair and large glassy brown eyes.

"I take you," he said. "Do you mind if I call you 'Kim' while we...y'know?"

"Master gets what Master wants," she said, giggling.


	10. Final Hours

**Chapter 9**

Kim and Dawn finally entered the same room Christy and Alice had been in the day before. Sir Alexander got up from his throne and walked over to the two, his cane supporting him. He glanced over at Kim, reaching a hand up her shirt and experimentally pinching her nipples before doing the same to Dawn. Finally, when he was done with his examination, he reached a hand into their respective panties. Dawn winced as she felt his finger toy with her clit.

"It seems that you girls will be ready for your final test by tomorrow evening," he said, chuckling to himself. He snapped his fingers and the two men stripped Kim and Dawn, removed their panties and restrained them. "Just let the Temptation Pür run its course." Kim struggled against the bonds and screamed as she felt the long tube inject its hot gooey fluids into her pussy. Both girls had fully and completely submitted to the treatment and gazed at each other longingly. Before Dawn knew it or could react in any way, Kim's tongue was in her mouth and her fingers in her pussy while the other hand gripped her firm ass.

"Y'know," Dawn said as she broke their kiss after what felt like hours later. "I never let John in my ass."

"I didn't let Nicky in mine my first time," Kim said, licking Dawn's hard nipples as they moaned loudly. Dawn forced Kim to the floor, and stuck her pussy in Kim's mouth, which Kim reacted to within seconds. Both girls hungrily ate at each other's ever-moistening pussies.

"Kim," Dawn groaned, Kim's tongue flicking at her clit happily. "You taste so sugary and sweet down here."

"You too," Kim responded. Both girls moans began getting louder and louder as their simultaneous orgasms hit so hard that they fell into an almost coma-like state of exhaustion. Sir Alexander, having watched the two fornicate in front of his throne with a large smug smile across his lips, stood up and slowly applauded them.

"Brilliant performance, ladies," he said, sounding very genuine though having a minute layer of sarcasm in his tone. "I think that you girls are just about ready for the King. Kimberly, I know he will the most pleased with you. In one hour, we shall see which of you and your friends will be chosen as the King's personal playthings." Sir Alexander snapped his fingers and the girls' revealing and skimpy clothes were replaced back, though noticeably shorter and tighter, especially around the chest. When the two left, Kim looked down at her chest and saw a pair of breasts-not too large, mind you, but very well endowed for a girl her age-as the reason for her top's mysterious tightness; Dawn having similar results become apparent rather quickly. Neither, however, were willing to explore the matter or origin of their new breasts very far, due to the massive fatigue of their all-too-recent sex romp catching up with them.

The boys lay on the velvet pillows in exhaustion but satisfaction, comparing notes on girls who'd serviced them that day.

"Dennis, you should've seen Rebecca," John bragged. "I swear I haven't had a handjob like that since my first time with Dawn at camp."

"Rebecca," Dennis scoffed. "Been there, screwed that. You want hardcore? Try fifteen minutes with Laura and then talk to me about hot. She's a predator posing as a house-pet."

"J'olie is the best experience I've ever had in my entire life," Jason said, the first thing he'd actually said in hours. Apparently, his first blowjob really took a lot out of him.

"Yeah, she's the best," Nick said, recalling his first time with her. "You want to party? You can't go wrong with Margret."

"Margret," Dennis asked in disbelief. "you could play chess on her she's so flat."

"what," Nick shot back defensively. "none of you guys find a girl who get both her legs behind her head the least bit sexy? Not a single one of you can see so many possibilities to that?" Octavio entered, his hands behind his back and an-even moreso than usual-monotone expression.

"I see you gentlemen enjoyed my father's...selections," he said. They all responded with rowdy cheering and general excitement, Octavio barely phased. "Indeed. Now, as per my father's request, the four most-recently broken girls will be brought to do as you will to them. You have four hours, gentlemen. After which time, the eight of you will be delivered to King Abelard of Seltoria to service the royal family."

"You mean," Nick asked in astonishment, almost unable to comprehend it. "We'll be able to..." Octavio nodded.

"You are correct, Nicholas. You will be, for lack of a better word, fucking the duchesses and princesses of the Seltorian throne, and the queen on occasion. I advise you know to try and remain conscious long enough and allow that to sink in." after a brief pause, he continued. "without further ado, I leave you to the girls. You may begin when ready." upon leaving, the door opened and Kim, Dawn, Alice, and Christy walked out, all looking much different than before. Their breasts had grown exponentially-not very large, mind you, but quite big for their relative age-and their hair had changed, expect Christy's. Kim and Dawn no longer had their pigtails, and Alice's ponytail was equally gone, allowing her long flowing hair to drape down their bare backs. They all wore incredibly short skirts that showed their panties with every step, and blouses that almost seemed to have been painted on. Dennis was the first to respond.

"Wow Christy," he said in disbelief. "This is the first time I've ever seen you in a skirt. I like it." She instinctively kissed him on the lips and pulling away just as quickly.

"I need sex and I need it now," she ordered. Dennis nodded. John and Dawn soon followed, with Kim and Nick not too far behind. Alice finally approached the shell-shocked Jason, still stunned by the idea of having constant sex with princesses and queens for the rest of eternity. Alice, however, snapped him back to reality by sticking her tongue into his mouth full-on.

"It's really sweet that you didn't have sex with anyone else, Jason," Alice said. Jason responded with a spurt of incoherent stuttering before clearing his throat. "I'm going to take your virginity." Jason suddenly pounced on her without even a moment's hesitation.

"I'll be gentle," he said. From a camera in the wall, Sir Alexander watched in his armchair while sipping his wine.

"Let the games begin," he said, snapping his fingers. The clock on the wall in the room the kids were in started counting down from four hours as they all got ready for their first orgy.


	11. Orgy

**Chapter 10**

The guys stripped off their clothes so fast it was like they were never there. Immediately, the girls got to work servicing their respective boyfriends. Alice gleefully took Jason's cock into her mouth as Kim squeezed Nick's in between her breasts. Christy and Dawn were eating each other out as Dennis dove into Christy's unbroken ass.

"What are you waiting for, John," Dawn asked, as Christy spread her friend's ass open for him. "Don't you want to feel inside my-" before she could finish, John started licking her ass. Dawn had never seen him so primal before in her life. Dennis, having pulled out of Christy and cum on her ass, decided to pop Kim's cherry while Nick was taking her pussy.

"Mind if I cut in," he asked, his dick lubed up from Christy's juices. Kim screamed from having two guys fucking her at the same time, especially when Nick started pinching her nipples and pulling on them which only accentuated the pleasure further. Alice was amazed at how long Jason was holding out for before she finally tasted his load in her mouth.

"Jason," she said surprised, swallowing it. "You taste delicious." Jason smiled, seeming a bit more confident in his actions after his first real orgasm from Alice. He gestured for her to spread her legs, and she complied revealing how wet she'd gotten since they started. Nick and Dennis were both at the end of their ropes with Kim.

"Guys, don't pull out," she said in ecstasy. With a final thrust, Kim felt both their cum shoot into her at once as she came with what felt like a torrential flood. Christy and Dawn, noticing Alice bouncing on Jason's cock excitedly decided to take an opportunity into their hands. Before Dawn could follow, Dennis stuck his cock in her mouth, tasting Christy and Kim's cum on it and licking it off delightedly.

"That's it Dawn," Dennis moaned, pumping her head into his body. "Don't stop using your tongue. You're such a good cocksucker." Christy walked up behind Alice and started feeling her breasts. Alice turned and stuck her tongue in Christy's mouth, the two exchanging cum left in the other's mouths. With Kim licking her pussy and Nick fucking her ass, Christy broke away from Alice and started pinching her clit as Jason continued thrusting into her pussy.

"Guys, I'm cumming," Christy shouted, as her partners came too, Alice and Jason following. John took hold of Alice and spread her pussy lips. His tongue slithered around her moist pink folds as she leaned into his face and shook her ass in front of Jason. He quickly mounted Alice, as she screamed in delight of having ass ravaged by the boy of her dreams. Jason's hand slapped across Alice's ass harshly.

"Let's just make you nice and loose, Alice," he chuckled, spanking her again. As the spanking intensified and her ass got redder and redder, Alice's grip loosened more and more and finally came on John's face. It wasn't long before Alice also felt Jason cum inside her. Jason immediately started fondling Kim's breasts and sucking her nipples hard.

"Oh Jason," she squealed. "No wonder Alice loves you."

"I love you too, Kim," Jason said. "I want to make you feel really good, like how Nick makes you feel. You're not just my sister, you're the hottest, tightest girl I know." Kim spread her legs and Jason went to work immediately, his tongue going everywhere. Kim moaned and pressed her little brother's face closer to her when he hit that one spot that made her feel better than anywhere else.

"You're the best little brother ever," she said, cumming almost immediately. "now that you got me off, what do you say I get you off?" Jason had almost no time to react before Kim started sucking his cock. She had the entire thing in her mouth and toyed with it in her mouth, licking the underside and enjoying every second of the taboo of blowing her little brother in front of her boyfriend, and his friends who she'd known for less than a week and let most of them fuck her. After Jason came in her mouth, she was over his knee.

"You might be a good sister," he said. "But you're still a very naughty girl." she winced at the impact of his hand on her bare ass. Nick had spanked her even harder during their first time and her adopted parents had often spanked her just as hard when she was a little girl, but Jason spanking was so arousing.

"harder," she panted. "Harder! I'm such a naughty little girl, Jason. I need to be punished so badly."Jason complied before he finally stopped, much to Kim's relief once she regained her sense. Just the mere touch of her brother's hand caused her to wince in discomfort then gasp when she felt, not just Jason, but the girls tonguing her sore red ass. She loved being the center of attention in the room, feeling all those tongues brushing across her. Finally, they all stopped and she felt Jason's dick sliding into her ass slowly and easily. She looked up at Alice, who kissed her full-on the lips, their tongues playfully teasing each other inside their mouths. Jason began thrusting in and out of her, slowly and then building up faster and harder, Alice and Christy each taking one of her nipples into their mouth and sucking hard on it, Nick licking at her tender pussy while mounting Dawn's tight, firm ass. Kim couldn't say anything; all she could do was utter an occasional generic encouragement to her tenders or moan loudly. Alice felt John's cock slide into her ass with incredible force. He pounded away at her roughly, while she couldn't help but rub her well-fucked pussy. Suddenly, all the boys, except Jason, pulled out and the girls, except Kim, stopped what they were doing. All the guys surrounded them, Kim included, as the girls opened their mouths and the guys came, Jason letting loose inside Kim. Their faces plastered with cum and their orifices well-fucked, the guys took it upon themselves to finish them off. John taking Kim's pussy, Dennis taking Dawn's, Nick taking Christy's ass, and Jason loving tending to Alice's deep red ass by licking it clean. They all came at what seemed like the same time before the girls finally started sucking cum that leaked from each other's holes. The clock ticked out its final seconds, and it seemed as though time had stopped. After all that, the massive orgy that had taken place, everyone getting fucked everywhere and not a single piece unviolated, Alice used the last of her strength to crawl over to Jason and kiss him on the lips. It wasn't a kiss of passion like with everyone else or when they fucked before; it was a tender kiss of love.

"I love you, Jason," she said.

"I love you too, Alice," he returned. She smiled and draped her naked body over him in exhaustion as they all lay in a heap of flesh. Sir Alexander entered, clapping slowly as Octavio followed behind. As the clapping stopped, he looked down at them. The girls were shamefully drenched in cum and the boys were exhausted to the point of comatose. Sir Alexander finally smiled a sign of accomplishment.

"Congratulations," he said. "You've all been broken. You'll serve the royal Seltorian family very, very well."


	12. The Seltorian King's Gift

**Chapter 11**

The children walked behind Sir Alexander in a single file line, Octavio walking next to his father. Upon entering a long corridor leading to a throne room, they were greeted by the sounds of trumpeters welcoming their arrival. A tall muscular man with a thick white beard dressed in white and gold sat in the throne, a large silver crown perched atop his head adorned with several gems and jewels of all shapes and colors. Next to him, he was talking with an olive-skinned man with a similar build to that of Sir Alexander. This man was dressed in a sleeveless army fatigues jacket with a thin, old, and very worn white shirt under it and tight black leather pants that ended in steel-toed pitch black boots. His short hair hung loosely over his face and dark green eyes, which seemed to both welcome with kindness yet demand respect. On his neck was a noticeable tattoo of an ornate, scriptural S. Once Sir Alexander was within a certain distance of the men, he stopped and bowed, gesturing for the others to follow which they complied.

"King Abelard Peraphorne the Third of Seltoria," Sir Alexander said upon rising. "I've brought before you eight new slaves, broken mentally and spiritually as per your request, and ready to service you and your family as you see fit. May I ask, however, why King Zander Sanchez of the Dream Realm is here?" the king got up from his throne and inspected them, murmuring to himself in an unknown dialect.

"These slaves are acceptable, Alexander," he said. "As for why King Zander is here, his presence is strictly business." Zander looked over at them, curiously inspecting each one individually with great detail before resting his eyes on Kim and Jason.

"You look an awful lot like my niece," he said to Kim, smirking a bit and turned to Jason. "You look a lot like my nephew. Huh, how's that for a Twilight Zone?" he looked over at Sir Alexander, who nodded in acknowledgement of him. "Hey Al, you get those girls I asked for yet?"

"Brandy, Miranda, Katherine Powell, and Katherine Kitella have been delivered to your palace personally."

"Sweet," Zander said. "Can't wait to show Steve I can find way better whores than the Maniverse. See ya at poker night at Xekkyl's, Abelard. You wanna come too, Al? Worse case scenario: you get out of the house." Sir Alexander sighed in discontentment and nodded. "Jagged. See ya then." with that, he disappeared.

"Well, your highness," Sir Alexander urged. "How much for the slaves? They are human, as you can see." The king nodded approvingly. "My usual rate for human is 150 each."

"Sir Alexander," the king said. "in all good sanity, you can't possibly expect me to underpay for such high-quality human sex slaves."

"I aim to please, as do they," he replied justly.

"I'm not just paying for the girls, either. My women, the females in the royal family, also are need of pleasure just as much, if not more, than myself." Sir Alexander nodded eagerly, seeming very excited as to the outcome. "Very well, I'll make an offer, 250; all of them."

"250," Sir Alexander responded uneasily. "well I apologize, your majesty, for I believed that the powerful and noble king of Seltoria would be able to throw something heavier than mere pocket change, even if they are just sex-driven trash." The King's eyes narrowed threateningly. "The king of D'ralino-Fynx's squire personally told me that he wished to make an offer of 355 for all 8. I suppose, though, that King Girda would be able to enjoy them more anyway." As Sir Alexander turned to leave, pulling the chain to force the others to follow, the king stood up from his throne.

"I wager 400," he said. Sir Alexander, his back to the king, smirked gleefully before turning back to the king in a pathetic and false act of defeat.

"Oh, very well," he said. "I suppose that I could settle for it; you always were quite the negotiator, my lord." the king snapped his fingers and a boy not too much older than Octavio entered, carrying a large burlap sack filled with gold.

"400 million Kiradors, plus interest," the king explained. "and, how you say, keep the change." Sir Alexander took the sack from the boy and heaved it over his shoulder, tipping his hat to the king.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sire," he said. "Come along, Octavio." Sir Alexander left, a spring in his step, as Octavio slowly followed. He turned to Alice and smiled at her.

"Sorry," he said. "It is beyond my control, but I would help if I could." he blew her a kiss and slowly turned and followed after his father, leaving the kids with the king. The boy unchained them before departing as quickly as he'd arrived.

"I am King Abelard Peraphorne the Third," he said. "King of Seltoria, and father to the many princes and princesses that will each inherit my throne in subsequent turn, if no unforeseen circumstances are enacted. You have been purchased to serve me and the royal nobility of the Seltorian throne. You will do as you're told and be rewarded; if you refuse or disobey, you will be punished. If you try to escape, you will be made an example of. Do I make myself clear?" he uttered the last sentence while leaning closer to them, his voice tone darkening significantly. They all nodded, afraid of what would happen if any of them crossed such a powerful man. "Excellent. Ladies, you may follow the hall to your right to your living quarters. Gentlemen, you may follow the hall to your left. You'll know when you get there." the group split in half and went their separate ways down their respective halls before both came across doors labelled Living Quarters in detailed black letters on brass plaques and entered. The girls shut their eyes tightly, expecting to find something not too different from the dungeon in which Sir Alexander raped them. Much to their surprise, however, the room was almost exactly like where they'd had their first orgy. The walls were painted silver and covered in gems and jewels from diamonds to sapphires to unidentifiably colored ones. The floor was a soft baby blue plush carpet and the walls were lined with several very comfortable white beds. In the far left corner of the room, there were several vanities lined up and each made entirely out of some strange purple crystal. A large glass chandelier hanging down from the ceiling lit up the room beautifully as the girls looked around in amazement and awe. Christy wasted almost no time flopping down on a bed.

"This place is better than my house," she said, sinking into the plush thick mattress that slowly started vibrating. "I'm calling this bed."

"Is she always like this," Kim asked Dawn. Dawn turned to her and shrugged.

"As long as I've known her for anyway," Dawn replied. "and we've been best friends since kindergarten. Of course, she was also a bit more shy, but I digress." Alice joined Christy on the bed next to her, finding it just as comfortable and also vibrating.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," she sighed. Dawn jumped onto the other bed next to Christy, but Kim was a bit more cautious.

"C'mon, Kim," Christy urged. "Don't be such a girl."

"I AM a girl," Kim shot back, knowing it'd have no real effect because she knew exactly what she meant. Kim sighed and took the bed next to Alice, feeling all her worries vanish once she hit the mattress.


	13. Girl Time

**Chapter 12**

While the boys were settling into their new room, almost identical to the girls', but with the obvious absence of vanities, there was a knock on their door. A young woman with long blonde hair and big sparkling turquoise eyes was standing in the door frame, a shining red tiara perched on top of her head. She was wearing a large fluffy light pink dress trailing down to the floor, adorned with several roses of every color and shade and had her arms were mostly covered by a pair of white satin elbow-length gloves. She seemed a bit uneasy at first, but then straightened up and cleared her throat.

"H-hello, gentlemen," she said, attempting to find the right words. The boys immediately took notice of her and ran to her. "I'm Princess May. I believe you've met my father Abelard."

"Nice to meet you, your highness," Jason said, while the others were completely awestruck by her presence. "My name's Jason, these are my friends Nick, Dennis, and John. We're here to service the royal family by any means necessary." she smiled.

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm here. I came to welcome you to the castle."

"Please tell me we get to have sex with you," John blurted out. Dennis smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot," he hissed under his breath. "She's a princess. You need to be more subtle than that."

"We're sex slaves now," John shot back. "That's probably why she's here in the first place." Princess May turned bright red and looked down at her feet trying to hide it.

"Y-yes, well...actually...I..." she stuttered before clearing her throat. "fine, I'll just cut to the chase. Yes, I'm here to have sex with you." the boys obviously weren't hiding the fact that they were trying their hardest to keep from just exploding in a fit in happiness right then and there. "only one of you at a time, though. I believe that you'll be first. Your name's Nick, right?"

"Yes," John said ecstatically. "Wait, my name's John." Nick was completely frozen. Someone could have pushed him over and he would've shattered like a pane of glass. The princess took him by the wrist and dragged him away. They finally entered a room that seemed a bit more seedy than the rest of the castle. The walls and floors were made of solid stone and the only thing in the room that looked remotely clean was a large mattress that took up over half the small room.

"Usually, someone comes by to clean this place every few days," she assured him, Nick noticing for the first time that her voice was more bold and her vocabulary was more casual. "I can finally throw off this heavy ball gown. I hate wearing this thing." She pulled the dress up and over her head, leaving her in a white bra and panties and tossed aside her tiara. Nick finally seemed to have come out of his comatose state long enough to notice.

"Princess, you look amazing," Nick said.

"Call me May," she told him. "I don't like this whole 'princess' thing anyway. I just want to be my own person, y'know." Nick nodded, barely listening as she reached behind her back and took off the bra constraining her rather large breasts.

"Before we do this," Nick told her. "Put the tiara back on." She smiled and obeyed.

"Better," she asked. Nick didn't so much answer as mutter a short burst of nervous gibberish. May chuckled a bit, and kissed him. "Let's get to it; I want to see if Jason has as much energy as it looks like he does."

"I know that much," Nick said. "We were in an orgy and he had plenty of energy." May smiled a bit, and kissed Nick hard on the lips. Nick allowed May's tongue to swim in his mouth before experimentally attempting to copy her. As May moaned, Nick continued. She finally broke the kiss and looked at him, a bit irritably. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not what you did," she said. "It's that you're still wearing clothes." Nick ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. May stopped him halfway through fidgeting with his bowtie and cape, while lowering herself to her knees and unzipping his pants. She wasted absolutely no time by shoving his cock all the way down her throat. With her fat and hard tongue work, it was nearly impossible for Nick to keep his focus and orgasmed all over her face and in her open mouth. "Wow, that was the biggest load I ever took from a guy. Y'know what? Let's just cut straight to anal. I'm running out of patience, and I want to see how the rest of you do." Nick loved that she had the complete of reluctance that Christy had, and Kim never showed. He slowly eased it into the princess's tight firm ass and found that it was, somehow, even tighter than Alice. After a few minutes of awkward and irrational jerking around, Nick found a rhythm that suited him and thrust deep inside May. She gasped heavily and felt him in her. Nick kept pounding harder and harder before they both came with unmatchable force. "Nick, I can't believe that you did that. You're amazing! You wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend outside of this, right?"

"Actually," he said, a bit worried about her reaction. " I do. Her name's Kim."

"It doesn't surprise me you'd have someone," May said, tossing Nick his pants. "She's very, very lucky to have a guy who's sweet, sensitive, and can fuck like that. Send in John on your way back." Nick nodded, putting his pants back on and stumbling his way out.

"That was fantastic," Christy said in exasperation. May's brother Prince Devon had stopped by their quarters to introduce himself to the new sex slaves and have them all make love to him. He'd made no effort in keeping the fact that Kim was his favorite a secret, but whispered to Christy to meet in his room for a personal lesson with his older cousins Duke Carter and Lord Hamilton. " Wasn't it? It does explain why my mom comes home with a new boyfriend every other week or so."

"I never knew my parents," Kim said depressingly, the excitement that came from the sex wearing off at her own revelation to this.

"I thought your dad was a policeman," Dawn said.

"My adopted dad," Kim told her.

"I wish I'd known my parents," Alice said. The group's excitement slowly bogged down, even after the immensely pleasurable sexual conquest that had concluded not ten minutes ago.

"My parents don't even look each other in the eye," Dawn said. "They both say all the time that they love me, and I know. The divorce wasn't even that big a deal because it happened when I was, like, two."

"At least you know your dad," Christy said morbidly. Kim looked up at Christy, noticing her at her lowest physical point since they were first taken by Sir Alexander a month ago, or at least what seemed to be a month. "My mom never told me what happened to him, so when I went to find him." she didn't continue, but pressed her face into the pillow.

"You didn't know what happened to your dad," Kim said. "Both my parents were gone by the time I started kindergarten and Jason was born. We've been orphans ever since, until Peter and Rosalyn adopted us. The only other time I can remember being happier was the first time Nick kissed me." Kim's remark seemed to almost completely blow the sadness out of the room just as quickly as it had set in.

"I still remember my first," Dawn said. "You never forget it."

"Was it John," Alice asked.

"No," she said. "It was Kyle Pierly. I remember he smelled like oranges and his hair was black with a long white stripe through it."

"Everyone liked him," Christy added. "Then, his grandpa joined that cult, and he had to move to Nebraska to live with his cousin Jackie."

"Who was your first," Dawn asked.

"Luke Francis Marzane," Christy said, sighing. Kim shivered; even his name sounded beautiful. "He was a very nice French-German boy, who had a bit of italian from his father's side. He told everyone that. I remember the first time we kissed back in third grade and I still remember him. We talk, but we haven't really spent much time with each other outside of school or on the phone. Plus, he has a girlfriend and all. Alice, you haven't said anything. What about you?" Alice blushed and looking away, burying herself in her pillow.

"C'mon, Alice," Kim coaxed. "It's just us girls. Who was your first kiss?" Alice muttered something in her pillow. "What?" Alice pulled her face out of the pillow.

"your brother," she said, Kim a bit taken by her response. "There, I said it. I've never kissed a boy before I met any of you, and the first one it was was while I was being heavily dosed on sexual drugs. You guys must think I'm a slut or something."

"News flash, half-pint," Christy said. "We were ALL dosed with it. Remember?"

"Alice," Kim said, knowing a little better how to deal with a younger sibling than Christy. "What Christy means is we don't think you're a slut just because your first kiss was motivated by sexual drugs."

"My mom told me that I wouldn't be here if she hadn't discovered alcohol with the rest of her sorority," Christy said. "She'll tell me in great detail how she and my dad created me, how drunk she was, and even rank her ex-boyfriends by how well they did, but she won't tell me what happened to him until I've seen his grave." Alice wasn't listening to Christy's rant, but for some reason felt, at this moment, a genuine sense of sisterhood between these three girls she'd known for such a small amount of time. She hugged Kim, who hugged her back just as Christy's phone buzzed. "Well, see ya, girls. I've got a meeting with a Duke, a Lord, and the Prince. Here's hoping they're cute." before Christy left, Alice asked something.

"Christy, if you don't mind my asking, how old were you when you...y'know?" Christy stopped her hand on the door.

"Seven," she said quietly. "I was seven when I found out." she left, shutting the door behind her and going to meet the Prince.


	14. Christy's 4Way

**Chapter 13**

Prince Devon, Duke Carter, and Lord Hamilton were sitting amongst their quarters, the Duke and Lord hanging on the Prince's every word about how terrific the new sex slaves were. The Duke and Lord both had the same dark brown eyes, pitch black hair—though the Lord Hamilton's was longer so as to distinguish the two apart. The prince had his sister's vividly silky blonde mane of hair with dark green eyes with the smallest fraction of red mixed in with them, making the color almost seem hypnotizing. He dressed in a royal blue jacket with several bronze buttons and clasps along it and tassels hanging from the shoulders. His cousins dressed similarly but in green and violet respectively. All of them were very eager to meet this fabled goddess-taken-humanoid-form and more than willing to be the first to get into—as Prince Devon described it—her bulletproof ass. A sudden knock on their door forced Devon's story to a standstill, while the two awaited lustfully. Standing in the doorway was none other than Christy herself. Her long flowing chestnut brown hair, her soft brown eyes, her shapely and everlasting legs, even down to her quite sizable chest—at least for her age—down to the last minute detail as the Prince had recounted to them and more. After all, it wasn't every day that Seltorian nobility got the opportunity to see humans that often, let alone have sex with such a beautiful microcosm of the species. Christy was equally enthralled by the presence of the boys. Dennis was the closest thing she'd ever come to anything of nobility, refusing to count Sir Alexander's rape. Hamilton especially seemed to be almost hypnotized by the rhythmic pattern of her ass, while she nearly collapsed on the spot at the sight of him herself.

"Well, your highness," Christy said, already aroused. "I can see you weren't the only one to inherit your dad's good looks."

"Christina," the prince assured her, deeply inhaling the scent of her hair, something that Dennis would've gutted him for if he still had his powers. "Just Devon is perfectly acceptable. These are my cousins Lord Hamilton, who I can see you two already getting along with perfectly, and Duke Carter." Hamilton waved sheepishly at her, and she smiled at him.

"Alright," she said. "How do we decide who does this first? Do we draw straws or something?"

"First," the prince said. "Take off your clothes." Christy blushed slightly and nodded, doing what he told her and modeling her unclothed body to them. She was a bit more comfortable being naked around other boys than she had been her first time with Dennis, but not by much especially with Hamilton. "We'll each decide you starts where and rotate out when one of us orgasms." Christy frowned slightly at the way he explained it like they were dividing up a steak, but it was quickly dashed from her mind when Hamilton was chosen to start with her pussy and Carter with her ass. Devon forced her down onto all fours, and they slowly got down to nothing. Christy turned a deep shade of scarlet seeing how large they all seemed, and was a bit skeptical about being doubly penetrated by both Carter and Hamilton. Devon stood in front of her with his length staring back at her, at least an inch or so longer than Dennis. "Whenever you're ready." he said. Christy closed her eyes tightly and nodded, drawing the cock in front of her into her mouth and slowly licking. Carter's tongue slithering through her ass seemed so unnatural yet so at the same time so amazing. She found herself bouncing her ass assuredly to give drive him farther and ravage her. Devon ran his fingers through her brown hair and pushed her mouth farther down as Christy did her best to deep-throat him. Hamilton's tongue across her slit immediately after Carter's made her go even faster and harder before Devon pulled out of her mouth and came on her face, getting his sperm on her face and in her mouth and hair. The first thing that happened was Devon's dick ramming into her ass. Hamilton and Carter shoved themselves into their respective orifices. Devon and his course thrusting would've been so much more painful if she hadn't been lubed up earlier, but that still didn't make the double fucking any better.

"This is the most perfect ass I've ever had," Devon said, plowing deeper in as Christy found it hard to keep a good rhythm on Hamilton, who again pulled out and sprayed it into her mouth and hair and coated her in it. Carter didn't stop until he came inside her, a feeling that felt so much better than anything she could imagine. Hamilton looked down at her beautiful tits and pinched her nipples.

"So sensitive too," he chuckled. "What do you say we have some real fun, huh boys?" they all grinned and started feeling and pinching her breasts while blowing Devon, tasting herself on him, and giving the other two hand-jobs. They all climaxed at the same time and coated her breasts."

"Rub it in, or you don't cum," Carter said. Chrosty obeyed, kneading her breast and rubbing in the coated-on sperm. "Beg."

"Please masters," she said, more desperate than anything. "Please, let me cum. I need it so badly. I need release!" Hamilton stuck his dick through her ass and held her up, spreading her legs. Devon slid into her pussy and shoved his tongue into her mouth. The two began humping faster and faster. "Don't-don't stop, I need this." Carter gripped at her breasts and toyed with them more in exchange for another hand-job. Christy felt an orgasm coming but they all stopped. And jacked off on her body. Carter pulled out a dildo and motioned for her to get on all fours and stick her tight ass in the air. Christy obeyed, nervously wincing at just the sight of the dildo before it slowly entered her and pumped in and out. She screamed and orgasmed when it pressed its way all the way in. By the end of her excursion, Christy had came and was covered in the stuff herself, especially having it soaked into her hair and on her breasts.

"What did I tell you, lads," Devon said, assuming she was out of energy and near-catatonic. "Best whore for continents." the word whore repeated back in Christy's head.

"I gotta say, Devon," Hamilton agreed. "I know exactly what I can find in a good hard fuck, or a nice slut." Christy gathered up her clothes and wiped the stuff off her face, walking out while they all laughed. Once she left the room, she started crying. Christy had never openly cried since she was five, and never as hard. Was she really a whore? Did the guys, especially Dennis, only like her because they thought she was a whore? She threw herself down on her bed pnce she got back to her quarters and the girls tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to talk about the duke, Kim," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I didn't say anything," Kim protested, confused.

The boys, who had been exploring the castle and comparing sexual notes earlier, sat around in the small room, wondering what else there was to do. Dennis was finally the one to break the silence.

"Jason," he said. "Your sister is actually very attractive." the youngest of the group nodded. He was almost used to others saying how beautiful his older was.

"You're wondering why I think so," he ventured. Dennis nodded, much to Jason's exact prediction. "For the longest time, as long as I can remember, Kim was one of the only girls I knew for a while. Even in school, she was always the prettiest _and _nicest girl I'd known; every other girl was one or the other. So, I guess I just subconsciously built her up as the paragon of her gender and compared every other girl to her. I guess you could argue that Rosalyn was pretty and nice enough, but she wasn't really around enough for me to get to know her on a personal level."

"Who's Rosalyn," John asked, drawn into the conversation abruptly.

"My adopted mom," Jason said. "I never really knew my real parents, but Kim told me that they were really nice, and how much our real mom loved me." Nick sighed, flopping back on his bed.


	15. Sir Alexander Return

**Chapter 14**

"I knew my parents," he said, before hesitating and elaborating. "Vaguely. I started living and traveling with my Uncle Marvin when I was about five or six. I was just so fascinated and amazed by magic." Dennis scoffed under his breath, Nick shooting him an angry glare before proceeding. "Up until I met you and your sister, Jason, no one had ever been that nice to me before. I mean, I did have a few people who liked me, but it was mostly to get autographs from my uncle or go backstage and afterwards I wouldn't see them again anyway. John, what about you? You've been pretty quiet over there for the most part." John didn't say anything. He just stared up at the chandelier in the center of the room swinging rhythmically back and forth.

"How exactly do you and Dennis know each other, Nick," Jason asked. Nick sighed, rubbing his temples.

"C'mon, Nicky Boy," Dennis said. "We go way back, remember?" Nick ignored him. "Well, I sorta met Nick back when he was about nine. We'd talk, hang out, go exploring, I'd show him a trick or two; in general, we had fun together. Don't look me in the eye and say you didn't enjoy that time in Gregsfield."

"Fine," Nick admitted. "Gregsfield was fun. We found that old mine shaft and all those weird statues. That was pretty cool."

"What do you mean 'when he was ten,'" Jason asked. "How old are you? You said you were twelve."

"I only look twelve," Dennis explained. "I'm thirty-six hundred and one, in actuality. At one point, I was a demon. I gave all that up—my shape shifting, my immortality—all for Christy, and I couldn't be happier." Jason looked back at him quizzically. He couldn't possibly imagine ever wanting to give up something like power and immortality for anything. Granted, Christy was a very beautiful girl, but he failed to see how exactly she'd be worth being human for. "I became human because of Christy. I couldn't stand to think of any life without Christy, in life or death." Nick snickered a bit at him.

"Alright, turn back the pretentious dial, Jean Valjean," Nick told him. Nick returned the same look he'd been given earlier.

Sir Alexander looked over the large colorful fur coat he'd been given by his bodyguard made from pelts of the now-extinct species. Octavio sat back in a chair, writing with a quill and scroll.

"I must say, Octavio," Sir Alexander said. "This fur is almost as soft as the meat was good. You don't think it looks too gauche?" Octavio looked up briefly and shook his head.

"It looks fine, father," he said, continuing his writings on the opposite side of the scroll. Sir Alexander snapped his fingers and skimmed over one of the pages as it levitated in front of him.

"Your fascination in the young trollop is perplexing, and a constant unending labyrinth of unanswerable questions," Sir Alexander said.

"Father, I must ask that you refrain from further verbally degrading Miss Allison," Octavio said. "She is a beautiful, kind, young lady, and must ask that she be treated as such. You, of all people would know such a thing for any sort of gentleman." Sir Alexander scoffed.

"I think you, my son, know the exact kind of gentleman I am," he said, waving an arm over his surroundings. "Look around you. I have made a living off suffering, torment, and domination for the Megaverse's wealthiest, and become just that myself. My training and bounty have led to a massive spike in my wealth and I fail to see why I should intend to cease the progress of what has created the beauty of my home, my life, and yourself. I just might become a Power myself." Octavio listened to his father's continued rants as he went about finishing his last few pages and combined them together into a beautifully bound dark purple book with an ornate silver spine. Sir Alexander readjusted the coat on his shoulders as Arthur handed him his hat. "You may join me if you'd like, Octavio. They deserve to know the news, and I want to deliver it personally." Octavio tucked the book under his arm and nodded a bit absently, zipping up his greying jacket.

Christy had explained, as best as she could, just how quickly she'd started to realize exactly what she had become to everyone. During her story, the girls questioned if the guys viewed them as such, none more than Alice. Dawn was also very questioning, but not about how her new friends saw her. It had been a very long time since she'd ever remembered seeing Christy like this. When she finally finished, they didn't really know how to react. This wasn't better than Sir Alexander like they'd thought. Nick's sudden appearance drew their attention instantly. He seemed just like he always was, looking over his shoulder almost like he didn't know if he was supposed to be there.

"Nick, what are you doing here," Kim asked. Nick looked up, clearing his throat.

"Oh," Nick said, forming his words slowly. "Well, I just thought that I would see how everything's going here. Dennis would've done it, but...what's up with Christy?" Christy sniffed, smiling a bit at seeing a more inviting person.

"Nick," she asked. "Do you think I'm a whore?" Nick turned away awkwardly, trying to form the right words without skidding around the issue or hurting her feelings before shaking his head. Her expression did put the boy at ease a bit more, knowing that he put it right. A sudden light flashed brightly around the room as the chandelier crashed to floor. The girls crowded around Nick fearfully as the light began enveloping the walls and the rest of the room. The other three boys, overhearing the commotion, ran into the girls' quarters and witnessed the room's destruction. The light spread into the hall and enveloped the rest of the castle, a very familiar laugh echoing around them. The kids looked around and saw that they were standing in a greyed, time-frozen copy of the the castle's throne room. Sir Alexander teleported in with Octavio, an unsettling smile spread across the man's face.

"Hello, my children," he said. "Did you miss Daddy?"


	16. Just a Dream?

**Chapter 15**

"Like the fur," he asked. "I believe that it's something that should be very familiar to you; very, very soft." they all stood petrified, mostly in anger at Sir Alexander. Christy finally brought herself to attack him, but Sir Alexander simply stopped her with his cane and threw her back with the rest of her friends. "Don't flatter yourself, Christina. I came to simply give you something that I'm sure you already know. This game has gone on long enough, and I had my fun."

"Game," Dawn repeated. "All of this was just a game?" Sir Alexander shook his head.

"No, no, not a game. There's a closer term; this was more of a, how you say, mean-spirited joke done out of malice. I enjoy a good game, and humans are such fun puppets. To put it in terms you may understand a bit simpler, none of this was real."

"Selling us as slaves," Kim questioned. Sir Alexander shook her head.

"The rape," Christy added. Sir Alexander shook his head again.

"The Temptation Pür," Alice suggested.

"Where do you think this all came from? Temptation Pür is the most potent, popular hallucinogen one can get for 350 per cut." he smirked at their expression at this epiphany.

"Why are you here," Nick asked.

"I simply wanted to give a grand farewell to my favorite toys," he said. "You've served your purpose, so therefore I will be sending you away." without another word, he teleported away. Octavio walked over to them.

"I must say," Octavio said. "you have been the closest thing I've ever known to call...my friends." he handed the book he had under his arm to Alice.

"What's this for," Alice asked.

"It's for you," he said. "I believe that it's the best way to, how you say, sum up all I've come to feel for you." Alice blushed, Octavio kissing her hand and turning to Jason. "You, Jason, are a very lucky young man; don't lose that." Jason nodded.

"I know," he said, taking Alice's hand. Octavio's form slowly faded away, and snapped his fingers as he left.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave without a few things for all of you," he said. "may our paths cross again some day." the world around them flaked away before they all started feeling an immense amount of pain.

John and Dawn woke up, looking back at each other.

"John," Dawn asked. John shushed her, holding a finger to her lips.

"you don't need to say it," he said. "I love you too, Dawn." she smiled and kissed him, her tongue sliding its way down his throat.

"That's not what I was going to say," she said, lifting off her shirt. "I want you to take me, all of me." John's eyes widened excitedly.

"All of you? Even...?" she nodded.

Alice felt Dina's tongue licking her face, and pushed the kitten away.

"Okay, okay Dina," she said. "I'm up already." the kitten purred as she rubbed herself against Alice contently.

"Alice," her mother called. "You have a phone call." Alice walked downstairs, a bit confused about her mother actually calling her by her real name. She walked down to the kitchen and took the phone from her mother. "It's your boyfriend." _Boyfriend_, Alice repeated back in her head.

"Hello," she asked.

"Hi Alice," a voice answered. It was Jason. "Listen, I-I was just...wondering, maybe you want to go see a movie or something with my parents, maybe have dinner afterwords."

"Like a date," she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Yeah, sure. See you at six." he hung up and Alice looked back at her mother.

"Is it okay if I go to the movies with Jason," she asked. Her mother nodded.

"Have fun, kiddo," she said. Alice beamed and went back to her room. It felt a bit strange having her mother calling her 'kiddo,' but it was certainly something she'd have to get used to and was happy that it was present. She looked under her pillow and saw the book Octavio had given her. When she opened it, a small piece of paper fell out.

"Alice," she read. "though I didn't get to have the time I'd have liked to in order to get to know you, I want you to know that the time I did spend with you, no matter how small, was magical. You are an enchanting creature that any man would be privileged to call his own. Sincerely, Octavio D. Heirld." Alice smiled. It was the sweetest thing she's ever been given by the second sweetest boy she'd ever known.

When Jason left for his date, Kim heard a knock at the door and saw Nick with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Nicky," she said. "They're beautiful." Dennis teleported in.

"If you say 'not as beautiful as you,' I'm gonna throw up," Dennis said bitterly. Kim jumped.

"Dennis, what are you doing here," she demanded.

"I got my powers back, ten fold," he said gleefully. He eyed Kim before turning back to Nick. "She's quite a catch, Nicky Boy." he teleported away as Kim looked at her boyfriend.

"Don't I know it." she leaned closer to him and they kissed.

Christy had startled awake suddenly on the bus home from camp, gathering her things quickly and walking off. She looked on at her house, took a deep breath and walked through the front door, expecting her usual cold and dismissive welcome.

"Mom, I'm home from camp," she called. Her mother ran over to her and hugged her daughter.

"Hi sweetie," she said. "I missed you so much. How was camp? Tell me everything; did you make any new friends?" Christy was a bit perplexed by her mother's behavior.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother," she asked.

"Can't I just welcome home my very special daughter," she asked. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend; he's much better than the others and richer. A bit old for my taste, but charming. Alex, would you like to meet my daughter?" the sound of a cane thumping against the hard wood sent a sense of unease through Christy's body as a familiar man in a dark red suit stepped forward.

"If it's all the same, Annabelle," he said. "I prefer Alexander, Sir Alexander." Christy's eyes shrunk into her head as she looked up at him fearfully while Sir Alexander tipped his hat to her. "Hello Christina, it's so nice to make your acquaintance in person; I've heard so much about you."


End file.
